


Something Primal

by Azrazae



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Hitman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: The Godfrey name meant one thing in Hemlock Grove: Murder. Tonight was not unlike any other. Roman had a job to do and that was that.





	Something Primal

**Author's Note:**

> Something that @jadelynlace on tumblr mentioned. I HAD to write it. I don't know how Peter got involved, but somehow he just... did... ㅋㅋㅋ 😂

Peter watched as Roman thumbed through a large stack of bills. As the total reached thirty-thousand dollars, he finally opened his mouth to speak.  
"Roman. You can't do this." He cautioned.  
"Why not?" Roman spoke through his cigarette, folding the bills and shoving them haphazardly into his coat pocket.  
"Because she's a girl. You can't just," Peter paused, "You can't just kill an innocent girl like that!"  
"Well, if you don't like it, you don't have to come along. In fact, you can just fuck off entirely." Explained Roman as he stood, walking toward his car.  
The night was cold and eerie. It seemed starless as the clouds loomed overhead. As Roman opened the driver's side door, Peter sauntered over and opened the passenger's side door. The two men locked eyes; a silent agreement that things were going to go Romans way, as they always did. Peter was apprehensive, but he was used to his lover's dangerous lifestyle.  
"I'm not helping you." Peter declared. "Not this time."  
"You act like I need your help." The taller man scoffed as he turned the key.  
The drive felt long, although the distance was short. They were only a couple of miles away from the target's house. Her name? It didn't matter. Roman had forgotten it as soon as the money exchanged hands. That was all he cared about, after all: The bottom line.  
The Godfrey name was synonymous with danger. It meant death and destruction and everyone knew it. The family name reigned so much terror down onto the town of Hemlock Grove that even the police knew to stay out of their way. In fact, rumor had it that the Godfreys had been hired by the police once or twice to do perform hits. That's where the wealth came from. That and the borderline fame that dripped from the lips of those who spoke their name. No one knew how exactly the hits were performed; that was the art of it all. That's how they got away with it. Just because people knew who was responsible did not mean they had the means to prove it.  
The day Peter met Roman, he didn't realize he'd fallen deep into a pit he'd never be able to claw his way out of. What had started as an innocent friendship quickly developed into something dangerous. Even with the man's lycanthropic tendencies, he still felt almost powerless against Roman. He wasn't sure if it was Roman's own mysterious nature or the fact that he had fallen so deeply in love with him.  
"You realize that I could tell the entire town what you are. I could hold a press conference and ruin your whole family's lives."  
"No one would believe you. Not unless you showed them your own fucked up powers." Roman smirked. "Why are you threatening me?"  
"I'm not threatening you." Peter rolled his eyes, staring out into the emptiness of the road before them.  
"That sounded like a pretty clear threat."  
"Look, I just don't want you doing this." Peter revealed. Roman slammed on the breaks and looked his lover in the eyes.  
"Look. You don't have to get your hands dirty. You can get out of this car right fucking now. I really couldn't give less of a shit." The tall man declared.  
Peter swallowed, "I'm not letting you go in there alone."  
"You afraid you're gonna lose me?" Roman laughed. "Listen. I've done this exact thing hundreds of times. Nothing is going to go wrong. The bitch is probably asleep anyway. I'll be in and out. Five minutes tops."  
Peter didn't respond, so Roman continued, "This is hardly a high-risk hit. If I had anything to worry about, I wouldn't do it. You know me better than that."  
Roman parked about a block away from their destination. He turned off the headlights and exited the car without the smallest weapon on him. He didn't need it, of course. He took a few paces before hearing a car door close from behind. Peter was following.  
"Roman," He began.  
"What, you coming? Thought you were sitting this one out." Roman didn't even turn around.  
"No, I'm not. I just," Peter stopped himself. He felt so out-of-character thinking the thoughts he was.  
"For fuck's sake, what?" Roman cursed.  
"I just... I love you, okay?"  
"You what?" Roman rolled his eyes, turning around to look Peter in the eyes, "Okay, just please miss me with that gay shit." He scoffed as he continued to walk away. Peter rolled his eyes in return, knowing that, although Roman knew a great many four-letter words, LOVE was not one of them.  
Roman approached the door of the house, knocking as if stealth had no importance to him. In fact, when he received no answer, he chose to ring the bell instead.  
A groggy girl answered the door. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were puffy. It appeared as though she'd been in a very deep sleep when he'd woken her.  
"Who the..." She began, blinking clarity into her eyes, "Roman? Roman Godfrey?" She asked, almost in disbelief. Of course, she knew him. They had gone to school together. She hadn't seen him for over a year, but she couldn't help but recognize the debonaire face before her.  
"Look at me." He commanded. She cocked her head at him, confused.  
"I said, look at me." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You're going to let me in and invite me upstairs to your bedroom. No questions asked."  
When she didn't protest, he knew his manipulation had taken hold of her. He released her and she blinked a few times, wiping a trace amount of blood from his nose.  
"Do you want to come in?" She asked, sounding a bit hollow.  
Roman smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."  
The woman stepped out of Roman's way, allowing him access into her home. As she shut the door, she turned to him and smiled.  
"Can I get you anything?" She asked.  
Roman smirked back, cockily, "I think you know what I'm here for."  
The girl bit her bottom lip and sauntered over to the man, almost appearing to be in control of her own mind. She took the lapels of his jacket in her hands and looked up into his enchanting jade eyes.  
"Maybe we should go upstairs then." She suggested, lust dripping from her poisoned tongue.  
It was too easy, Roman thought, the way he could overpower anyone with a simple stare. He followed his victim up the stairs, taking in her form as she swayed back and forth. She was a beautiful creature. It was a shame he couldn't take the time to enjoy himself with her, but he HAD left Peter waiting in the car. Taking too much time would be rude, even by Roman's standards.  
Roman closed the bedroom door behind him, locking it for safety. The last thing he wanted was any uninvited guests (though he had done his homework and was certain there should be none to worry about). The two parties closed the distance between them, engaging in a rough, sloppy kiss. The man pulled her close, taking the time to feel the curvature of her body, savoring it. He loved his job, but it was bittersweet. He couldn't have her. Well, perhaps he could if he wanted to, but he wanted the satisfaction of a job well-done even more.  
She moaned into him as he ran his hand up her spine, gripping her by the back of the head, roughly. He crushed his mouth deeply into hers, overpowering her. He twisted her around, pushing her into the wall so hard that she was nearly knocked unconscious from the force alone. She attempted to push away. He had specifically left his commands to her vague, delighting in the challenge. He used his free hand to trap her wrist beside her head. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"Roman," She attempted to cry out, "please stop!"  
She tried, fruitlessly, to fend him off, She felt his hand gripping her wrist tighter and tighter, his nails digging into the skin, drawing blood. When he pulled his mouth away from her, he bit a gash into her lower lip, causing her to cry out in fear.  
"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" She begged. Roman offered no answer, simply grabbing her by the jaw once more and twisting her head to the side, violently. She gasped, closing her eyes tightly. Roman could almost hear her pulse, growing more and more rapid as her level of terror increased. He began to salivate, using the moisture to wet his lips as he opened his mouth inhumanly wide. He bore down onto her throat, ripping the flesh easily. He had shredded her vocal cords before she could even scream.  
Blood surged everywhere, coating both Roman and the room around the pair. He ripped her throat apart with his teeth, carnal instincts kicking in as naturally as an infant crying after being born. He dragged her body onto her bed as she barely clung to life, using every last ounce of her fading strength to try and save herself. It wasn't long, however, until she went limp and Roman pulled away from her. He knew he had left a mess that he would have to clean up, but that was Future Roman's problem. His bloodlust had unleashed his most primal desires. As he got up to leave, he wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth, seemingly forgetting he was drenched in the liquid. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag as he remembered something precious:  
He'd left his pet wolf in the car. Perhaps those primal urges could be satisfied, after all.


End file.
